Honey, Honey
by Lalenna
Summary: OneShot. Kareoke at the Christmas Party. Sandle fic as always.


A/N: Hey all, here's my lastest one-shot. Very ABBA themed as I went to watch Mamma Mia in the West End on Saturday so I've been playing the CD I got of the show sinceand this idea hit me...

I know I need to sort out my other fics and I promise to as soon as I can, between work, A-Levels and a heck of a lot happening in my personal life (mostly not good) its been hard to concentrate on my writing, so please all those reading ISBY bare with me for just a bit longer. On top of all that I'm the mad one running CSI Santa.

Hope you all enjoy this.

Please review and Happy Holidays!

-Lenna_

* * *

__Honey, Honey_

This is one great Christmas ba…bass…PARTY!" Warrick said as he downed yet another drink.

"Who else is left to perform?" Grissom asked as he slipped his brandy.

"A surprise act." Greg replied as she looked around the bar for the girls…the last song of the night and they'd disappeared. Typical. The Crime Labs Christmas party was always…different, to say the least. This year it had included booking a club and letting the members of LVPD and the Crime Lab loose with the karaoke. The first few had been okay but then the alcohol had started to affect the lyric of the song…with the exception of Warrick who was so drunk Greg was surprised he knew his name he didn't think anyone would forget Ecklie's rendition of Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' in a hurry.

"And the last act on tonight's agenda, unless Ecklie would like bless us with another, is the lovely ladies from our very own Crime Lab…Sara, Catherine and Mia!"

Greg, Nick, Grissom and even Warrick's eyes flew to the stage as the curtains opened for the final performance…

Sara couldn't believe that she'd been talked into this. She threw a look at Catherine who just smiled in reply…God she must have been REALLY drunk to have agreed to this.

"Are you ready?" Catherine whispered in her ear.

"I'll never be ready!" Sara said panic plain in her voice. Mia walked up to her and handed her a full shot glass and another to Catherine. The three women clinked the glassed and down the drink in seconds.

After pulling a face as the drink hit Mia laughed, "You better be ready if I'm dressed like this."

"Lets just get this over with," Sara said standing up and walking to her place behind the curtains, Mia and Catherine following suit.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Mia said and she flipped her hair one last time before the curtains opened….

Sara smiled as she stepped forward into the spotlight and the first few beats started, then after a quick glance to each side to make sure Catherine and Mia, her backing singers, hadn't deserted her, Sara threw a smile at Greg as she started to sing.

"_Honey, honey, how he thrill me, ah-hah, honey, honey, __Honey, honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey, honey,  
I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy"_

Sara slowly moved from the stage and made her way towards Greg, a slight smile on her face as she saw the look he was giving her. Tight sliver trousers flicked with glitter that looked like they should be in a 70's reject pile and a white top with sleeves that reached her thighs that was so low cut and awful lot of tape had to be used so she didn't flash more than she really wanted to, she looked great and she knew it.

"_Honey, honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey, honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(the way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(the way that you're holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your…thing!"_

Sara hardly noticed the looks she was getting from everyone else. She had her eyes on only one person. Greg laughed as she held out a hand for him but stood and moved closer to her, his hands finding her waist and hers slipped round his neck.

_"I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be"_

Sara felt like crying when Greg whispered in her ear. Why had she waited so long to do this? Why had she been so scared? Sara looked back at Catherine and Mia who were dressed in a similar fashion signing along with her, a quick smile, then she turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

_"Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey, honey,  
Honey, honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey, honey,  
I heard about you before,  
I wanted to know some more,  
And now I'm about to see what you mean to me."_

"I never pegged you as the crazy one." Greg whispered to her lips as he pulled her closer.

"I'm only crazy when it comes to you Greg Sanders…Did you mean what you said?" Sara said pulling away just before his lips touched hers.

"Yes." Greg smiled at her.

"Good, because I love you too." Sara said as she pressed her lips to his. Both broke away laughing as a cheer went though the bar, both having forgotten about the audience they had.

"Honey, honey, how you thrill me." Sara whispered before kissing Greg again.

The End


End file.
